jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Triblasen-Bongo
*Drei Blasenkuppeln *Langer Flossenschweif |Länge=15 Meter |Breite= |Höhe= |max speed=85 km/h (Wasser) |Antrieb= |Antriebsart=*Elektromotivfeld *Repulsoren für Dockmanöver |Panzerung= |Sensoren= |Kommunikation=Hydrokom-System |Zielsuchsystem= |Bewaffnung= |Crew=1 Pilot |Passagiere=Mindestens 2 |Beladung=2 Frachtblasen (je 800 kg) |Rolle=Transport-U-Boot |Einsätze= |Ära= |Zugehörigkeit=Gungans }} Der Triblasen-Bongo war ein weit verbreiteter Bongo-Typ der Gungans, der zum Fracht- und Passagiertransport unter Wasser eingesetzt wurde. Die Otoh Gunga Bongameken Cooperative baute diese kleinen Unterseeboote in großer Zahl, da sie, wie auch andere Transportbongos, äußerst wichtig für die Gesellschaft der Gungans waren. Angetrieben von einem Elektromotivfeld durchquerten sie die Unterwasserwelt Naboos auf zahlreichen Handels- und Reiserouten zwischen den Unterwasserstädten. Die Aufteilung in eine Cockpitblase und zwei Frachtblasen an den Seiten erlaubte eine flexible Umrüstung für verschiedene Transporte, sei es für Handelsgüter oder mehrere mitreisende Gungans. Die Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi benutzten im Jahre 32 VSY ein solches Fahrzeug, um gemeinsam mit Jar Jar Binks die Stadt Theed während der Invasion von Naboo auf dem Wasserweg zu erreichen. Beschreibung Äußeres Das Boot besaß eine in Fahrtrichtung weisende Deltaform mit gewölbten Kanten und stark abgerundeten Ecken. An den Seiten führte je eine längliche, sich nach hinten vertiefende Einwölbung in Richtung der Seitenspitzen, an dessen tiefstem Punkt ein grünlich schimmerndes Positionslicht eingelassen war. Der Bug bestand aus einer halbrunden Aussparung, aus deren Mitte eine schmale Stange mit der sichelförmigen vorderen Tauchflosse ragte. Dahinter folgte der in den Rumpf eingelassene, ovale Cockpitbereich. Links und rechts daneben schlossen sich die beiden seitlich gelegenen Frachtblasen an, die ebenso wie die vordere Kanzel von einem schimmernden hydrostatischen Feld verschlossen wurden. Die so entstehenden länglichen Kuppeln wurden jeweils vorne und hinten von bogenförmig geschwungenen Ausläufern der Feldprojektoren überspannt. Aus dem Heckbereich des Bongos wuchs schließlich der zylinderförmige Antriebsteil, der in einer gelblich leuchtenden Kuppel endete. An dieser waren wiederum vier schmale, biegsame Flossen montiert, die in ihrer Länge in etwa der des eigentlichen Rumpfes entsprachen und während der Fahrt rotierten. Die gesamte Hülle des Triblasen-Bongo wies überwiegend runde und organisch anmutende Formen auf. Das Aussehen der einzelnen Exemplare im Detail konnte jedoch variieren, da vom Hersteller oft individuelle Verzierungen angebracht wurden. Jedes Bongo wurde damit zum Einzelstück. So besaß der von den Jedi und Jar Jar Binks genutzte Bongo beispielsweise eine olivgrüne Hülle mit einzelnen Elementen und Flächen in blauer Färbung. Hinzu kamen verschiedene Muster im Heckbereich des Bootes. Aufbau miniatur|links|Das Innere eines Triblasen-Bongos Der innere Aufbau der Triblasen-Bongos war geprägt von ihrem organischen Rahmen, der auf seiner Außenseite die Hülle und auf seiner Innenseite die technischen Bauteile trug. Wie auch das Äußere des Bootes wies er stark gerundete Formen auf und wirkte sehr organisch. Während die Frachtblasen und das Cockpit von einem durchgehenden Mantel dieses Rahmenmaterials umgeben waren, spannten sich zu den Außenflächen hin dünne Rippen unter der Außenhaut des Bongos. Die meisten Bauteile befanden sich daher unter diesen Rippen an den Flanken des Unterseebootes und an dessen Heck. Die Systeme waren in ihrer Bezeichnung in Steuerbord- und Backbord-Elemente gegliedert, da sie nicht allein an einer Seite existierten. Im eingewölbten Bug befanden sich zunächst Wasserqualitätssensoren, die Rückschlüsse auf die Umgebungsverhältnisse erlaubten. Entlang der Seitenlinie des Bootes folgten nun zu beiden Seiten zunächst zwei Elemente der so genannten Sensorphalanx, wie sie auch auf Raumschiffen zu finden war. Hinter der Nahtstelle zwischen Cockpitbereich und dem jeweiligen Seitenstück lagen die Lebenserhaltungssysteme, die bis in den Zwischenraum der ersten und zweiten Rippe von vorne reichten. Zwischen der zweiten und vierten Rippe schlossen sich die beiden übrigen Sensor-Elemente an, die ebenso wie die vorne installierten Einheiten schwarzen Halbkugeln glichen. Auch die Hydrokom-Antenne der jeweiligen Bordseite, ein Satz fünf dicht beieinander liegender, geschwungener Einzelsegmente zur Kommunikation unter Wasser, befand sich in diesem Abschnitt. Den größten Raum, nämlich den von der dritten bis zur siebten Rippe, nahmen schließlich die Tanks des Systems zur Auftriebsregelung ein. Das hervorstehende Heck des Bongos enthielt einige weitere zentrale Baugruppen. Während sein vorderer Bereich im oberen Stück vom Generator für die hydrostatischen Felder beansprucht wurde, füllte das große Antriebsaggregat den hinteren Teil bis zur abschließenden Kuppel aus. Gemeinsam mit dem aufladbaren Energiespeicher des Bootes, waren somit drei der wichtigsten Systeme hier zu finden. Technik miniatur|Hydrostatische Felder in Form typischer Gungan-Gebäude. Zwar war das Bestücken der organisch gezüchteten Rumpfstrukturen mit technischen Bauteilen typisch für die Herstellung von Bongos, die letztendliche Auslegung der Boote konnte sich jedoch stark unterscheiden. Entsprechend seiner Verwendung erlaubte der Triblasen-Bongo beispielsweise eine flexible Nutzung seiner drei Abteilungen. Alle drei Kapseln waren anstelle einer starren Haube oder Luke durch ein transparentes hydrostatisches Feld verschlossen. Für Wasser undurchdringlich, blieb es auch in aktivem Zustand dennoch für feste Objekte passierbar. Da diese Technik ansonsten für den Bau der Gebäude von Unterwasserstädten in kugelförmig oder oval geschlossener Form genutzt wurde, mussten sie für das Boot in einer leicht veränderten Methode erzeugt werden. Die über die Oberseite der Felder ragenden, geschwungenen Arme bildeten zu diesem Zweck einen Gegenpol zu den rings um die Öffnung eingelassenen Feldrezeptoren, und spannten so das Feld auf. Das eigentliche erzeugende Element war jedoch die Haupt-Feldgeneratoren, welche mittig hinter den drei Feldern am Heck des Bongos untergebracht war. Zum Be- und Entladen der Kapseln konnten die Felder deaktiviert und der am Heck befestigte, dreiarmige Ausleger dieser zentralen Feldgeneratoren aufgeklappt werden. Je nach Bedarf konnten die Ladeflächen mit Stückgut gefüllt werden, so zum Beispiel verschiedenen Frachtcontainern oder Bauteilen, oder auch als Passagierkabinen dienen. Jede der beiden Kapseln bot auf diese Weise entweder Platz für drei zusätzliche Mitreisende oder Ladekapazität für 800 Kilogramm Frachtgut. Während die Fracht hierbei unter einem Netz verstaut wurde, nahmen die Passagiere auf Sitzen Platz, die sich ein- und wieder ausbauen ließen. Die Plätze im Cockpitbereich hingegen waren ständig vorhanden, wobei ein Fahrgast rechts neben dem Piloten saß und ein weiterer mittig dahinter. Der Pilot hatte von seinem Platz aus die Möglichkeit, zwecks Reparaturen in gewissem Maße auf die Schiffssysteme zuzugreifen.The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Diese Eigenschaft erwies sich auch bei der zuvor erwähnten Reise nach Theed als nützlich. Im Notfall ließ sich darüber hinaus die gesamte Cockpitsektion vom Boot trennen. Die Energieversorgung, und damit auch das schützende hydrostatisches Feld dieses abgekoppelten Teils, ließ sich jedoch nur sehr kurz aufrecht erhalten miniatur|links|Ein U-Boot-Bunker der Gungans Hinter den Feldgeneratoren und dem Scharnier für die Ausleger am Heck begann die Antriebssektion des Bootes. Um eine zentrale Achse herum gruppierten sich nacheinander die verschiedenen Bestandteile, darunter ein so genannter Impuls-Konversationsmotor. Dieser versetzte zum einen die gelbliche Kuppel am Heck in Rotation, sorgte zum anderen jedoch auch für die eigentliche Antriebskraft des Bongos - das Elektromotivfeld. Die vom zentralen Motor erzeugten Impulse gingen in den am Heck befindlichen Flossenschweif über. Diese langen, um ihre Längsachse verdrehten Flossen enthielten jeweils eine lange Reihe aneinanderliegender Impulsfeldträger, die durch die durchlaufenden Impulse in aufeinanderfolgenden Wellen angeregt wurden. Das umgebende Wasser wurde von dem so entstehenden wandernden Feld entlang der Flossen mitgerissen und nach hinten befördert. Der auf diese Weise erzeugte Schub versetzte den Bongo in eine Vorwärtsbewegung. Für den Umkehrschub wurde nach dem gleichen Prinzip das kürzere Paar der vier Flossen genutzt. Bei An- und Ablegemanöver stand zusätzlich ein Repulsorlift-Antrieb an der Unterseite des Rumpfes zur Verfügung. Wie auch alle anderen Systeme an Bord wurde der gesamte Antrieb von einer Energiezelle im Heck des Bootes gespeist. Diese musste nach der Ankunft im Dock wieder aufgeladen werden, weshalb die sogenannten U-Boot-Bunker der Unterwasserstädte eine Energieversorgung bereitstellten.Alle Welten und Schauplätze Durch den Vorwärtsschub und die am Bug montierte Tauchflosse, die ebenfalls ein Elektromotivfeld besaß, konnte der Triblasen-Bongo zwar aktiv zum Auf- und Absteigen gebracht werden, jedoch verfügte er auch über ein System zur Anpassung seines Auftriebs. Vergleichbar mit den Tauchorganen mancher in den Meeren lebender Tiere verfügte das Boot zu beiden Seiten über spezielle Tanks, die ihre Dichte verändern konnten. Zum Sinken leitete man schweres Öl in diese Kammern, deren Schwammgewebe sich daraufhin füllte. Der verringerte Auftrieb ließ den Bongo abwärts gleiten. Um Auftrieb zurückzugewinnen, zog man Öl aus den Tanks ab, und konnte wieder auf Steigfahrt gehen. Geschichte Der Triblasen-Bongo war eines von zahlreichen Modellen, die im Laufe der Zeit entwickelt wurden. Unerlässlich für den Waren- und Personentransport bildeten solche Unterwasserfahrzeuge eine Stütze für die Gesellschaft der Gungans, seit sie sich in die Seen und Meere Naboos zurückgezogen hatten. Neben vielen weiteren Typen, vom einsitzigen Rennboot bis hin zum luxuriösen Heyblibber, wurden besonders die Triblasen-Bongos in großer Zahl produziert und auf den verschiedenen Handelsrouten unter der Oberfläche des Planeten eingesetzt. Dabei gehörte jedoch nicht nur der Austausch zwischen einzelnen Siedlungen der Gungans allein zu seinen Aufgaben. Auch wenn seine Hersteller und Besitzer es nur ungern zugaben, so waren sich doch auf ihre regen Handelsbeziehungen zu den Naboo angewiesen. Letztere erwarben vor allem Lebensmittel und medizinische Erzeugnisse im Tausch gegen ihre technischen Produkte. In den Frachtkapseln der Bongos waren daher des Öfteren Waren und Transportbehälter zu finden, die ihren Ursprung beim Volk der Naboo hatten. miniatur|Ein Opee-Killerfisch attackiert den Bongo der Jedi Einer der wohl bekanntesten Einsätze eines solchen Triblasen-Bongos war die Fahrt der Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Qui-Gon Jinn nach Theed, während der Invasion von Naboo. Nachdem sie von Jar Jar Binks nach Otoh Gunga geführt worden waren, stellte Boss Nass ihnen nach kurzem Gespräch das Fahrzeug zur Verfügung. Am Wohlergehen der Naboo jedoch war dem Führer der Gungans zu diesem Zeitpunkt, nach eigener Aussage, wenig gelegen. Neben dem Bongo nahmen die Jedi auch Jar Jar mit sich, der bei Qui-Gon in einer Lebensschuld stand. Zu dritt folgten sie daraufhin dem schnellsten Weg durch die unterirdischen Höhlen nach Theed. Unterwegs von einem Opee-Killerfisch, einem Colo-Klauenfisch und einem Sando-Aqua-Monster angegriffen, verdankten sie den Erfolg ihrer Reise unter anderem den Fressvorlieben des Sando für die kleineren Tiefsee-Geschöpfe und den behelfsmäßigen Reparaturen durch Obi-Wan. An den Ufern des Solleu in der Stadt angekommen, setzten die Jedi ihre Mission zur Unterstützung Königin Amidalas fort. Hinter den Kulissen *Das Design des Triblasen-Bongos sollte sich an das bereits gewählte organische Erscheinungsbild der Gungan-Architektur angleichen. In der Konzeptphase für Die dunkle Bedrohung wurde zunächst ein rundlicheres, mehr an eine Tauchglocke erinnerndes Modell entworfen. Mit der späteren Streichung eines großen Reisebongos aus dem Drehbuch wurde jedoch dessen einem Manta ähnliches Design auf den Triblasen-Bongo übertragen, und verlieh ihm sein letztendliches Bild.The Making of Episode I *Für die Dreharbeiten wurde der Bongo in Teilen nachgebaut, sodass Aufnahmen des Cockpits mit den Darstellern gemacht werden konnten. Die Kanzel stand dabei auf einem Unterbau mit Gummireifen, wie man ihn schon für den Millennium Falken in der Klassischen Trilogie verwendet hatte. Diese simple Konstruktion erlaubte das Bewegen und Rütteln der kleinen Kulisse.George Lucas und die Schöpfung seiner Welten Die Außenaufnahmen des Unterseebootes wurden hingegen sowohl mit Miniaturnachbau als auch mittels Computeranimation umgesetzt. Als reale Kulisse diente eine Unterwasserlandschaft aus Schaumstoff, in der statt Wasser Rauch für den richtigen Eindruck verwendet wurde. Elemente wie der Bongo selbst oder die Tiefseelebewesen wurden später in diese Szenerie mit eingefügt. *Das DVD-Bonusmaterial von Die dunkle Bedrohung enthält eine weitere Szene im Anschluss der Bongo-Fahrt, in der sich die Jedi mit Jar Jar aus dem treibenden Fahrzeug retten, bevor dieses einen der Wasserfälle Theeds erreicht und ihn hinunterstürzt. Quellen * *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Secrets of Naboo'' *''The Making of Episode I'' *''George Lucas und die Schöpfung seiner Welten'' * Einzelnachweise en:Tribubble bongo es:Bongo nl:Bongo pt:Bongo tribolha ru:Бонго Kategorie:Fahrzeugklassen Kategorie:Fahrzeuge von Otoh Gunga Bongameken Cooperative Kategorie:Wasserfahrzeuge Kategorie:Fahrzeugklassen der Gungans Kategorie:Legends